1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display unit, and more particularly, to a display unit having good anti-electromagnetic interference (anti-EMI) capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Display systems play important roles in people's daily lives, showing images and text for various purposes. A typical display system includes a display and an enclosure accommodating the display. The display is driven by a driving module to show required images or text. Generally, in order to prevent EMI from affecting normal operation of the display, the driving module is grounded. The grounding path allows removal of static electricity generated on the display to ground. However, the driving frequency of modern driving modules is high, and the static electricity discharging capability of the driving module may be insufficient. That is, the grounding path provided by the driving module alone may be unable to provide satisfactory discharging of accumulated static electricity.
What is needed, therefore, is a display unit which can overcome the limitations described above.